Switched
by AnotherLastChance
Summary: KibaxOC. Aiko has always loved and cared for Kiba. But Kiba just pushes her away. What happens when Kiba realizes he loves her when Aiko already left him? Sorry not good with summaries.
1. Ninja Academy

Hello hello! My first Naruto fanfiction! I don't own this epic manga/anime. Aiko is my OC and I hope this is just read for enjoyment!

* * *

"Kiba-kun!" Aiko poked the sleeping boy beside her, obviously enjoying herself.

"Errgg," The young boy stirred in his sleep.

_Hehe, he's so cute, _Aiko thought as she stared at the beast boy and his puppy, Akamaru. Aiko wasn't sure when she exactly started liking Kiba but she knew that she wanted to take care of him with her love as much as she can. Everyday, Aiko sat next to Kiba at the Konoha Ninja Academy and watched him as he always fell asleep.

"Kiba-kun," Aiko repeated as she sunk her finger into Kiba's soft cheek.

"Will you stop....annoying, grrr," Kiba growled as he turned his face the other way. Aiko couldn't help but giggle.

"Kiba-kun," Aiko insisted a third time as she nudged the sleeping Kiba with her elbow. Suddenly, the boy raised his head and gave Aiko a death glare, "Every damn day...stop bothering me." As Kiba woke up, Aiko brightened and took something out of her bag.

"I made some with my sister yesterday, want some?" Aiko offered a cookie shape of the village's leaf symbol. "I even sprinkled it with green, see?" Aiko grinned as she looked at the cookie.

"Ooh, Kiba's wife is at it again!" a voice was heard from behind, and Kiba snapped his head around to face the person who insulted him. Of course, everyone knew that Aiko had affection for Kiba.

"Shut up," Kiba responded. Aiko just smiled at the comment as Kiba put his head down once more. Once again, Aiko dug into her bright green bag, pulled out a napkin, and placed the cookie on top, next to her beloved Kiba.

* * *

"Good morning, Kiba-kun," Aiko smiled as she sat down next to Kiba, like she did everyday.

"Every single day...You are one annoying girl."

"Hehe," Aiko just gave a warm smile and scooted closer to Kiba. "Did you know, Kiba-kun..." Aiko rested her head on his shoulder and blushed, "I like you very much."

"Eck..." Kiba pushed the girl away from him in disgust. "Go away."

"Want a cookie?" Aiko offered, like she did everyday. Kiba just sighed and put his head down, facing the other way.

"Why are girls so annoying?"

* * *

"Yaayy, lunch break!" Everyone ran outside to enjoy their free time of the day.

"Alright!" Like everyone else, Kiba also was excited as he ran out to play with his other classmates. It was a long day and Kiba was excited to get out and play. Akamaru barked as he ran along aside him, feeling his master's joy. Lost in the excitement, Kiba tripped.

"Kiba-kun! Are you alright?" Aiko hurriedly rushed to Kiba as he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ooh, Kiba's wife to the rescue," everyone teased. Ignoring the comments, Aiko tried to help Kiba stand but he pushed her away, refusing to accept her help.

"Get away," Kiba growled. "I don't need your help! Don't you have other things to do then bother me?" Kiba looked at her and glared.

"B-but, Kiba-kun, you have a scratch on your cheek." Aiko insisted worriedly. Aiko raised her hand to his face, "Let me-"

Kiba smacked her hand away. "I tell you everyday to just leave me along. What are you stupid? Don't you understand what I tell you every single day? Look, I don't even like you. You're not even my friend. So just get away from me!" Kiba finally exploded and directed his rage at Aiko. Aiko was shocked.

"I...I didn't realize..." Aiko slowly lowered her hand as tears welled in her eyes.

"Well now you know, so get out of my sight," Kiba turned around and walked away as tears streamed down Aiko's face.

_Am I really that annoying? I am such a nuisance...Kiba-kun is probably right. I always bother him when he's sleeping... I am really inconsiderate, _Aiko sulked as she slowly walked back inside the Academy building, and back to her classroom. As she walked in, something caught her eye in a nearby trashcan. There, a crumbled green sprinkled cookie sat, trashed and broken to pieces.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

The next day went by as usual. Students arrived at the ninja academy awaiting the lesson of the day. A normal day, of no importance.

"...Kiba, where's your wife?"

"Huh?" Kiba raised his head as he looked around. It was a morning ritual for Aiko to come and bother him for the rest of the day. She was usually early and always cheerful... Now, it felt odd without her presence. But now, Kiba felt peace and he once again rested his head in his arms.

"...I don't see Aiko-chan anywhere," Another student commented.

"Isn't she usually early?"

"Yeah, and she always gave me a cookie. They are always really good..."

"Kiba...don't you think you were a little harsh on her yesterday...?"

"Hell no. She's a total pain." Kiba raised his head a second time and looked around. It was true...Aiko was no where to be found. _Had_ he been too harsh on her? No, it had finally earned him peace. It was necessary. She was an annoying girl with nothing to do but bother him for pure enjoyment.

"Alright everyone, class has begun," Iruka-sensei walked into the room, ready and prepared to teach his lesson, as always. Iruka quickly scanned the room. "Hm...It seems Aiko is not here today...that's quite odd, even for her to be sick..."

Iruka went on with his lesson for a good boring hour. Although Aiko was absent, Kiba was restless and could not fall asleep. As he switched into different positions in his folded arms, the sliding door was slammed open, causing the whole class to jump at the sudden sound. All heads turned as they saw Aiko slowly enter the room.

"Aiko, you're late."

"...Sorry, sensei, I overslept." Aiko pulled off a smile as she faced the class to reach her seat.

_Oh god, now she's gonna sit over here, _Kiba rolled his eyes as he saw Aiko slowly walk up the steps, toward his row. "Tch, didn't I tell you-" Kiba was cut off as Aiko continued to walk up the steps and pass Kiba, without even making eye contact. Kiba was stunned. What had just happened? She was supposed to...

"Hey, hey, Aiko just ignored Kiba!" a whisper was heard behind Kiba.

"I know what this is called. My parents talk about it sometimes. It's... divorce."

Aiko listlessly continued to walk up the steps until she reached the top row and slid into a seat. _This is probably best. It's what Kiba-kun wants...and I guess its best for me too._

_What's going on? _Kiba didn't believe what had just happened. _She's supposed to... _Kiba whipped around to look at Aiko. She just stared listlessly toward Iruka-sensei. Kiba stared at her to get her attention but she didn't even glance at him. Kiba turned back around, confused.

From then on, Aiko never took a single glance at Kiba again. Kiba told himself it was much better this way, and it was what he always wanted...but now, he always sat alone. Aiko formed new friends that she played and laughed with. _She's supposed to laugh like that with me. _Now, Aiko shared her cookies with her new friends. _ She's supposed to offer those cookies to me. _Kiba watched as she joked and studied with other classmates. _She's supposed to practice lessons with me. She's supposed to look at me when she smiles like that. _A few students blamed Kiba for letting this happen but Kiba arrogantly responded that he could now, peacefully sleep. But truthfully, after that day, Kiba could get so much as a minute of sleep in class. _She's supposed to always be by my side... I'm supposed to not care. I'm not supposed to like her. _

_

* * *

_

_Feeback would be nice! I would like some reviews since I'm still a newbie!! Sorry if its OOC or anything like that. Tell me. Flaming is alright too! Thanks!  
_


	2. Genin

_WOW. I just checked my e-mail and I got a review! Thank you so much, I thought no one was reading this! -cry- To be honest, I've been typing this up way ahead of time, but I was so disappointed to see no one reading it, I was going to give up posting! But just seeing that one person telling me to post more, I've got this whopper thing ready!_

I don't own the epic Naruto. 

* * *

"Congratulations! You are all ninjas!" Finally, the day had finally come for the academy students to step up and become genins. All the students, parents, and adults gathered around the graduated ninjas, giving them a pat on the back or a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Aiko." Aiko's sister, Asuka smiled at her younger sister's accomplishment.

"Hehe, thank you, Asuka nee-chan," Aiko looked up and smiled at her older sister, who was not a ninja.

"Now, stop hanging around me and play with your friends. I'll wait at home and give you a special dinner."

"You're the best nee-chan!" And with that, Aiko ran off to talk with her friends. The day went by, mostly with compliments as student met with student with jokes, hand shakes, and smiles. And it was eventual that Aiko would collide with Kiba that day.

"Oh...Kiba-kun..."

"Uh...Aiko... I need to tell you--"

"Kiba-kun, me first. Actually. I kind of want to say thank you." Aiko smiled.

"Huh?"

"It seemed that I was always hanging around you...and well. I actually didn't know anyone else because I always clung to you... I'm sure I was really annoying," Aiko smiled sheepishly. "A-and so, I broadened my social aspects and I've got to know the rest of the class so much better. I don't know what I was missing. And I know you didn't like me, but I continued to stick to you anyway. I am very sorry." Aiko bowed apologetically. "Please forgive my selfishness, Kiba-kun" She looked up, "Let's put the past behind us and start over!" Aiko stuck her hand out in front of her, waiting for Kiba to take it.

Kiba was completely taken aback. Shouldn't she being hating him? He was the one who was supposed to apologize! He was a complete jerk! Yet, Aiko takes all the blame and wants to become friends? What is wrong with this girl...? Not sure what to do, Kiba sheepishly glanced to the side as he scratched his cheek. Suddenly he felt his hand grasped by Aiko as she violently shook his hand in hers.

"Hehehe, we are officially friends. Congrats on becoming a genin! Maybe we can do more stuff in the future." And with that, Aiko held Kiba in a hug, smiled and ran off to hug others.

By what had just taken place, Kiba was shocked. Akamaru barked beside him. "I am not disappointed!" Kiba argued, disagreeing with the dog. But as he faced the other way, he felt his face go red.

* * *

As academy ninjas became genins, three-man groups were formed and sent to do missions. Kiba was grouped with Hinata, a very shy girl, and Shino, a quiet and creepy kind of guy. And as Kiba observed, Aiko was grouped with Chiko, a nerdy looking kid who relied on books to strengthen his techniques, and Renjiro, who was an honest and nice kid. He was always smiling and joking around. He was just as nice and caring as Aiko.

Kiba glanced around as genins were gathered outside. He found Aiko as she cheerfully got along with her new team mates. _ Aiko would probably take care of them. Because that's what she is...a caring person... I'd probably never get a chance to talk to her again..._ Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the village, causing the ninjas to slightly shiver. The cold day once again reminded Kiba of Aiko's caring personality...

Just like this one, it had been a windy and cold day. It was an odd weather and students entered the academy shivering. Aiko sat next to Kiba as she rubbed her hands.

"Isn't cold isn't it?" She smiled as she greeted him. Kiba just glanced at the girl he had always found annoying.

"No shit." Aiko just cocked her head slightly to his rude response and then began rummaging through her bag. Curious, Kiba glanced as he tried to guess what she was going to pull out. A cookie? Dog treat for Akamaru? He leaned slightly over as she saw that she had taken out a blanket and a thermos.

"Hehe, I came prepared!" Aiko stated proudly. Aiko spread the blanket over his and her shoulders and poured a cup of hot liquid from her thermos. "Drink it, Kiba-kun. It'll warm your insides and it tastes good too. It's hot cocoa." Aiko offered the cup to Kiba with a warm smile as Kiba silently took the warm cup. As Kiba took a sip, Aiko wrapped the blanket tighter around them as she snuggled closer to the person she had always cared for. Kiba didn't push her away as Aiko's warm presence warmed his own.

Thinking of this past memory, Kiba groaned. Why was he remembering the good moments now? Was it because he was more aware of Aiko that he had suddenly thought of this past event? _I am so stupid._

Now that he thought back, there were so many things Aiko had done for him. When it was raining, Aiko would stupidly chase him around with an umbrella, getting them both soaked. As they sat in class, Aiko was always prepared to deal with anything Kiba complained about: When he wanted water, she pulled it out of her special green bag. Hunger was no problem, she always sacked food for him and herself. Aiko also brought along treats for Akamaru, which the dog always looked forward to. When bored, Aiko would make up games or bring games with her. Now that he thought back... Aiko truly cared for him. _I should probably kill myself for being so ignorant. What the hell was I thinking? _Kiba took another glance at Aiko as she smiled her warm smile at her team mates. He wondered if she still liked him, like she did before. _Probably not...after what I said to her..._ But Kiba still hoped that she did... even if it was almost nonexistent.

* * *

As the months went by, mission by mission was completed, and Kiba got to know more of his team mates, and less of Aiko. Now, he couldn't stop thinking of her. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing someone who cared for you. And now that she was gone, he realized that he should have appreciated her. Instead, all he did was push her away, but she always came back. Everyday Kiba thought of how foolish he was and everyday he missed Aiko more and more. He would see glances of her often and notice her features more than he ever had before. Her dark brown hair had grown down to her waist. Her flashing green eyes were always smiling with her special warm look. Her slender and long body was perfect...in Kiba's eyes anyway. Kiba knew that he needed to talk to her and confess.

A few weeks went by as Kiba failed many attempts at trying to confess to Aiko. Kiba became nervous, and commented about something unnecessary. Being the nice person that she was, Aiko would smile and add to the stupid comment. Kiba would come home and hate himself for the rest of the day. Why would he get so nervous and the words just wouldn't come out.

* * *

Kiba was giving Akamaru a walk early in the morning, like he did everyday. As Akamaru chased a butterfly, Kiba slowly followed as he thought about his failures for the past few weeks. It just happened that whenever he saw the cute and caring Aiko, he would turn red and blurt a stupid sentence. Kiba shook his head in embarrassment. "Arf, arf!" Kiba looked up to find Akamaru running toward someone. "Akamaru! Don't just run into anybody!" Kiba ran down the street to chase after his dog. There, he found Akamaru wagging his tail at Aiko.

"Hey there Akamaru! I bet you want a treat!" Aiko smiled as she patted the dog and pulled out a treat from her too familiar bag. "Hehe, he's grown much bigger, hasn't he?" Aiko looked up toward the shocked Kiba.

"I-I guess so, I never notice..." Kiba blushed as he looked away. "W-what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Well my sister wanted me to get the vegetables while they're still super fresh. She's really picky, you see," Aiko grinned. Kiba stared at the beautiful girl. Every time he saw her she became more and more radiant.

"Actually, Aiko...there's something I wanted to tell you..."

"Hmm...What is it?" Aiko looked at Kiba curiously.

"Uh...Actually...I-I...." Kiba began to stutter violently. His behavior reminded him of the way Hinata acted around Naruto. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I want ask if...if...."

"If...?" Aiko gave a sympathetic smile, urging him to go on.

"....If Akamaru will grow any bigger..." Kiba hung his head in defeat.

"Uhm..." Aiko gave a surprised look and glanced at Akamaru playing at their feet. "I think he'll grow much much bigger!" Aiko spread out her arms to give a visual view of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Kiba sighed and stared at the early sky. Although slightly misty it looked hopeful, for the sun would soon peek out of the mist.

"Ah, well I better get going!" Aiko said as she saw the sun starting to shine. "My sister gets angry if she doesn't have her vegetables. See you later, Kiba-kun." Aiko waved good-bye as she turned around and walked away. This scene...Kiba had seen it too many times. Starting a ridiculous conversation and then watching Aiko's back as she walked away. He wasn't going to watch her back over and over again.

"Aiko!" Kiba shouted out the name of the girl he loved. He watched as she slowly turned around, waiting for him to continue. "Actually..." Kiba took a deep breath, "I really like you! ...No, I probably love you. There's not one day where I don't stop thinking about you. I know I was a jerk before...but..." Kiba trailed off as embarrassment hit him as his face turned red...Now, he sat awaiting her answer.

Aiko was taken aback by what Kiba had just said. This was what Aiko had always pictured when she was at the ninja academy. Kiba, the boy she loved as a child, was now confessing his feelings to her. But...

Kiba watched nervously as Aiko slowly walked back toward Kiba, "I...I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun. My heart is... no longer with you. I like someone else now..." Aiko sadly looked at Kiba, knowing how painful a broken heart felt.

"But you liked me so much back when we were at the academy!" Kiba grasped at Aiko's shoulders desperately, "H-how..."

"Kiba-kun...I really did...I really did like you...very very much...it's just...I'm so sorry...you're just a little late," Aiko whispered. She looked slightly to the side, for she couldn't meet Kiba's eyes. Kiba stared at the beautiful girl and the painful expression she bared. Kiba sighed loudly as he let his arms slide off shoulders.

"...." Kiba was speechless. He put his hand to his face in embarrassment and looked up at the sky once again. The sun had started to peek out... it looked menacing. Kiba glared back at the sun and slowly turned around as he walked away....and then burst to a full speed run. She wouldn't still like him after what he had done to her. He hadn't done anything for her. Never did he thank her or give anything back in return for her kindness. All she did was give and give and yet... Kiba blinked back the forming tears. Aiko probably liked Renjiro. They were so alike and the way she looked at him... She looked at him with the same warm, caring eyes that used to look at him. How he longed for those eyes to look at him once more... How he wished he could take back what he had done and said. Kiba ran towards a wall and punched the wall anger and howled.

* * *

Kiba knew he had to move on...but he couldn't. He wanted Aiko and only Aiko. No one was as nice and caring. She had loved him for years and Kiba ignored her presence, every single day. He realized how much she had loved him and he hated himself for never recognizing her love. Now, Aiko had found love again with Renjiro, and it had been official for a few weeks that they were a happy couple.

"What will I do, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog, who was chewing on a bone. The dog just gave him a curious look before going back to chewing. "Yeah...I dunno either."

Kiba stepped outside for some fresh air and walked into the streets of Konoha. He jumped on top of a building to view the whole village in the bright night sky. The village was lighted with lanterns, all slightly flickering. It was a beautiful sight. As Kiba took in all in he spotted a boy, dressed in orange mopping on top of another building, a few streets away. Kiba closed the gap between them as he jumped from one building to another and sat next to Naruto.

"Ay, Naruto, what are you so sad about?" Kiba asked as he looked down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh. Nothing much...its just Sakura-chan..."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba sat down next to Naruto and saw a full view of the street below them.

"She never goes on dates with me!" Naruto pouted as he complained.

"Heh... I got a girl problem too," Kiba said as casually as possible as he watched a couple pass by below.

"Eh? You?" Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "Didn't you always have Aiko...?"

"Man are you slow," Kiba gave his companion a helpless look, "Aiko's going out with Renjiro."

"Wha? Really... I had no idea... Though they are a pretty good match..." Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"Tch... the thing is, I like Aiko now, and she doesn't like me," Kiba said as he gazed up at the starry sky pretending that he wasn't hurt.

"But she was totally crazy about you," Naruto commented, "What the hell were you doing?"

"I know, right? I'm crazy..." Kiba glance back down at the street and spot two familiar ninjas. "Hey hey," Kiba gives Naruto a punch on the shoulder to get his attention, "There's Aiko and Renjiro now." Naruto leans forward to take a better look at the couple below. Renjiro had his arm around Aiko as they took a walk down the street, laughing and smiling. Kiba felt his insides shatter. He couldn't help but sadden as he saw them together before him. Naruto gave Kiba a worried glance before he went back to observing Aiko and her new boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, let's throw something at Renjiro!" Naruto suggested.

"That's such a childish plan," Kiba said as he leaned back to look at Naruto. "Renjiro will detect it in an instant... and Aiko would notice me..."

"But it'd still be fun..." Naruto crossed his arms in concentration...thinking of a new plan. A few moments later, his face brightened. "Wanna go out for some ramen?"

* * *

_And there it is! I do have the Chuunin part, but its so long that I'll have to split it into sections...since I'm still not finished. I'm still hopeful for some reviews. _


	3. Chuunin: Part One

_I was super happy to get my second review! Thank you so much. _

* * *

"Come on, Akamaru!" Kiba called out as he rode the dog's back. "Hokage-sama wants us for a mission! I think it'll be a high rank this time. I can feel it!" Akamaru barked in agreement as he ran toward the 5th Hokage's office. "Akamaru, you wait outside. I'll be right back." Kiba called as he ran up the stairs. Akamaru once again barked in response.

"Hokage-sama, you asked for me?" Kiba walked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Kiba, you're here. You have a very important mission to do. Your partner should be here at any moment..."

"Partner? I don't need-" Kiba's objection was interrupted as the door behind him opened.

"Ah, well there she is. Aiko will be your new partner," Tsunade smiled as she looked down at the papers in front of her. Kiba stared at the girl that had just walked in. When was the last time Kiba had seen her in full view? Her long hair had been cut a little above her shoulders. She still had the same green eyes, but they were more sharp and experienced. Yet at the same time, they had the same warm feeling.

"Well then... your mission," The Hokage continued, "Although it has been much more peaceful these days, you can never be too careful. It's just a good thing Akatsuki hasn't striked while Naruto is has gone into training. But there has been a report of missing-nins ambushing our civilians nearby in the forest. I want the both of you to hunt them down and find out their purpose. There is a possibility its Akatsuki, so be careful and don't do anything rash. And if you do run into them, I want the both of you to escape with the best of your abilities. "

"Hokage-sama, if there is a possibility that the Akatsuki is involved, wouldn't it be best to at least have a jounin accompany us?" Aiko questioned.

"It would be best...but we are still trying to avoid war. All the jounins have been on countless missions. Even the chuunins are busy. I believe this team would be best."

While Princess Tsunade and Aiko was talking about the mission, Kiba couldn't help but glance at Aiko every so often. She had grown... in many ways and different places. Kiba blushed and looked away. It had been a while since he even got a chance to see Aiko. Ever since Kiba became a chuunin, he had been bombarded with mission after mission. Now, he had a mission with Aiko...

"Yes, Hokage-sama! We'll do our best!" Aiko replied enthusiastically and turned toward Kiba. "Let's get some supplies and get going!"

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

"Wow! I told you, right Kiba-kun? that Akamaru would be this big," Aiko grinned as she petted the now very big dog.

"You wanna ride him?" Kiba offered. Aiko's eyes lit up.

"Can I really?" Aiko looked at Akamaru. "Can I?" She asked the dog.

"Woof!"

"That's a yes." Kiba grinned. Aiko was still cute as ever.

* * *

"Well, we have our supplies. And some food. We can also find some food at the forest, so I think it'll be alright," Aiko contemplated out loud as she put the materials in her bag.

"H-hey...isn't that the bag you've had since the academy?" Kiba stared at the signature bright green bag Aiko carried.

"Yeah! It is," Aiko smiled as she swung the bag over her shoulder. "Brings memories doesn't it?"

"I remember you pulling out everything from that bag!" Kiba grinned. Kiba wasn't going to be shy like he used to be. He was a chuunin now, and much more mature. He hadn't talked to Aiko for almost two years, and much had happened since then. While exiting the village and chatting with Aiko, Kiba realized that he still loved Aiko. She still had the same warm smile and eyes. The laughter that warmed him inside and out. It made him want to grab her in a hug. But he couldn't do that... Even if she had broken up with Renjiro a year ago.

"Well let's get searching." The two ninjas walk out of the village and toward the never-ending forest.

"It really has been a while since we really had enough time to just talk," Aiko commented thoughtfully. "The last time was..." Images of Kiba's rejected confession flashed through their minds. "....Erm.."

"Hehe, it has been a while," Kiba said waving the horrible memory away. "After being chuunins it was just one mission after another being thrown at us. It was kind of fortunate for us to be in one together"

The two chuunins joked around and talked as they walked through the forest together, casually catching up with memories like old friends. Before they knew it, it was nightfall and no success on their mission. They decided to get off of the path and make camp near a river.

"Maybe we should have a different plan." Aiko suggested. "We should dress as normal civilians and wait to be ambushed."

"Let them come to us instead? Not a bad idea," Kiba stated as he set his bag down and began to unpack. "We'll do that first thing tomorrow."

"You think its safe to sleep here?" Aiko asked as she glanced around.

"It's fine!" Kiba said arrogantly. He jabbed a finger toward Akamaru and grinned, "We have Akamaru. If I can't hear someone coming, Akamaru most definitely can."

"Hehe, you're right," Aiko smiled as she pulled out some food.

* * *

"Good night, Kiba-kun, I put my safety in your hands tonight," Aiko joked as she slid into her sleeping bag.

"Heh," Kiba smirked and got into his sleeping bag. Akamaru curled around Kiba's and Aiko's heads. Kiba turned away from Aiko. Only their bags and supplies separated the two ninjas as they laid down to sleep. Kiba turned red as he tried to push forbidden thoughts out of his head and try to sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned he couldn't sleep. Not with the girl he always loved next to him. Kiba sat up, tired of trying to sleep. He stealthily slipped out of his sleeping bag as Akamaru opened his eyes and lifted his head. Akamaru cocked his head wondering what he was doing.

"I can't sleep," Kiba whispered. He quietly walked around her to sneak a look at her sleeping face. He kneeled down to get a better look at her face. Kiba couldn't help but smile, looking at the girl who used to love him so much. Aiko's chest slowly rose up and down with her mouth slightly open. Her short hair covering a part of her face as she slept silently. Kiba instinctively raised his hand to brush the hair away from her face but he caught himself. What if she woke up? Kiba struggled with himself if he should continue what he started. Kiba stretched his fingers out as he slowly reached her beautiful face. _No... I can't_ Kiba retracted back his hand and stood up. He looked up to find Akamaru still looking at him curiously. Kiba walked over to him and petted his head instead.

* * *

Aiko opened her eyes to stare at sunlight shining through leaves and branches. Aiko squinted at the glare and sat up. She glanced at her side to find Kiba not in his sleeping bag. Curiously, Aiko looked around and found Kiba sleeping at the foot of her sleeping bag. Aiko smiled. _He's just like a dog. _He was curled around at her feet, snoring slightly. Aiko raised her hand to pet him. Just as she was about to place her hand on his head, she blushed and retracted her arm back to her body. _Wait...what am I doing? _Aiko looked again at Kiba's sleeping face. Aiko wasn't exactly sure how to feel around Kiba. At times, he made her heart jump like he always used to. When talking to him, her chest with clench and she would have to take deep breaths to relax the tight grip. At other times, Aiko would refuse to listen to her clenched heart and think to herself that it was all over and she and Kiba were friends. _Which was is it!? _Aiko looked at Kiba again and couldn't take her eyes of his peaceful face. Aiko sighed. _He's still so cute..._Aiko once again outstretched her arm and placed her hand on Kiba's head. Aiko smiled as he slightly stirred and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. _But...he hurt me so much before... Then he tells me he loves me... I wonder if he still feels that way. _Aiko continued to slightly stroke Kiba's head in a loving matter....until she saw Kiba's open eyes looking at her...

* * *

_Wow, cliff hanger. (: Please please please give me some reviews. They are my motivation, you guys have no idea how much they mean to me. _


	4. Chuunin: Part Two

_Here's the next one! I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

Kiba felt someone lightly stroking his hair. It felt so good...just like his mom used to do. _Wait...I'm not at home... _Kiba opened his eyes and was shocked to see Aiko.

"K-kiba-kun!" Aiko exclaimed nervously as she quickly snatched her hand away. "I-I was trying to wake you."

"Ah..." Kiba sat up and stretched. He looked at her as he rubbed one eye. "Sorry Aiko, I dunno how I fell asleep on your sleeping bag." Aiko just nodded and blushed. She had been caught doing something embarrassing.

_Aiko was petting me... I couldn't have dreamed that. Or maybe it was a dream. She was trying to wake me... _Kiba thought as he stood up and rolled up his sleeping bag. "Oh yeah, we're dressing as civilians, yeah?" Kiba glanced at Aiko who was also packing her sleeping bag.

"O-oh yeah," Aiko smiled nervously. _Ah! I can't believe Kiba caught me petting him. How embarrassing! What will I do? What if I give him confidence or something? If he makes a move what do I dooo?? _

_

* * *

  
_

Kiba removed his head protector and placed it in his bag. "We should try and hide our weapons as much as possible. So you should take your shuriken holster from your leg."

"Hmph. You think I don't know that?" Aiko arrogantly stuck her nose in the air.

Kiba laughed. _She is just too cute. _"How about we catch some fish for breakfast at the river?"

"I'll work on it!" Aiko volunteered and she walked toward the nearby stream.

After Kiba finished his ninja to civilian transformation, he brought their bags toward the stream to check on Aiko's progress. He found the kunoichi squatting by the riverside with her sleeves rolled up with her arms in the air as she stared intensely at the water. Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the position she was in. Aiko snapped her head towards Kiba. "Do you have a better way?"

"Actually I do," Kiba casually said as he walked closer to Aiko. "Like this..."

"Huh?" Aiko was caught off guard as she was pushed into the water. By the time Aiko had surfaced, Kiba was laughing at her drenched self. Aiko glared and tried to grab Kiba's leg and pull him in. Kiba narrowly avoided her grasp but Akamaru pushed him in. This time Aiko was the one laughing.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he burst through the surface. "Backstabbing your master!" Akamaru just gave a playful 'woof' before he also jumped into water, forming small waves, causing Kiba to crash into Aiko and making her submerge into the water once more.

"Sorry, Aiko. Are you-" _Splash. _Aiko splashed water in Kiba's face. "Aiko, don't be so childish. You-" _Splash. _"You know what?" Kiba splashed violently back at Aiko. Akamaru paddled towards them barking playfully. Aiko ducked under water to avoid Kiba's attacks. She swam around the splashing ninja and jumped on his back, grabbing him in a headlock.

"I win!" Aiko grinned triumphantly.

"Not yet!" Kiba fell backwards into the water and wrestled her off his neck, grabbed her shoulders and flipped her, forcing her to face him before they both broke the surface. Aiko struggled to get loose from Kiba's grip but it was no use.

"Kiba-kun..." Aiko whined as she looked up at Kiba. Suddenly the look in his eyes told her that it wasn't a fun game anymore. He looked at her in a sad, loving way. Another emotion was mixed in but Aiko wasn't sure what it was.

"Aiko...." Aiko's eyes widened as she saw Kiba slowly lean towards her.

_Oh no. Wait. What's he doing. Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me. What do I do? Should I push him away? Accept it? No, no, no. I should push him away... Yeah. No. Wait.... _Aiko's brain, suddenly shut down. She stared as Kiba came closer and closer. Aiko just shut her eyes, awaiting the feeling of his lips touching hers... but they never came. Confused, Aiko slowly opened her eyes. Kiba was staring at the trees.

"Well well, if it isn't a happy couple and their dog." Two ninjas emerged from the trees and grinned down toward the confused couple and growling dog.

* * *

_There it is! I know its short, but I'm still working on it. ): I know how it will end and I have it all in my head but I gotta type it all up and review it a few times and that takes a while.... But it will be up! SOON. Please give me some reviews and opinons!_


	5. Chuunin: Part Three

_Hehe, I actually already had this chapter all typed up. I didn't realize. . I didn't have time to upload it though, so here it is! I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

"Okay kids. We'll just take these bags..." One ninja picked up the bags that were left at the bank.

"Oh no you don't. Let's go Akamaru." Kiba jumped out of the water and tackled the ninja to the ground.

"What the-" the thief was caught by surprise. His friend had no time to help for Aiko had stabbed him in the arm with a kunai.

"These two are ninjas!" One of them cried before digging a kunai in Aiko's leg. Aiko growled in pain but pressed on as Kiba and Akamaru did the same.

* * *

Aiko secured the chakra ropes around the two unconscious criminals. "That should do it," she panted. She had barely won against the missing-nin and was badly injured. Kiba and Akamaru wasn't any better. Aiko pulled a kunai out of her and shoulder and grimaced.

"You okay, Kiba-kun?" Aiko asked as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I'm fine. It's just Akamaru..." Akamaru whined as Aiko noticed a deep gash on one of his legs. Aiko quickly dug through her bag and pulled out a needle and string.

"We need to stitch this," Aiko said, "Or he won't stop bleeding." Aiko quickly walked toward Akamaru and stitched him up skillfully. Although she was not a medical ninja, she knew how to take care of herself when injured. Kiba could only watch helplessly as he comforted Akamaru. "Done. Akamaru should be okay now." Aiko patted Akamaru's side and took a look at Kiba. She noticed that Kiba was in a much worse condition. "Kiba-kun, your turn."

"Wha-? No. I'm fine, I- _Ow!_" Aiko pulled a shuriken out of back.

"You going to walk around with this?" Aiko waved the bloody shuriken in front of his face. "Here." Aiko placed placed a medical cream jar in his hands. "This will help."

"What about you?" Kiba glanced at Aiko's badly cut hand. Her hand had left a bloody smudge on Akamaru's fur.

"You need it much more than I do. Plus I have my own." Aiko smiled, waving her own jar. Kiba nodded and took his shirt off. Aiko's face turned red and quickly turned around and walked toward the river to wash her wounds.

The truth was, her jar was empty. She couldn't stand watching Kiba hurt. And he needed the cream much more than she did. Instead, she just cleaned her wounds with the river water and wrapped them with gauze. When she was done, she stared at her reflection at the river and touched her bloody and bruised face. Aiko sighed and laid down on the cool grass, flinched at her shoulder pain, and stared at the blue sky. She was exhausted since the fight took much longer than expected. It was already mid-afternoon. She was suddenly reminded of Kiba's almost kiss before the whole fight. She blushed at the thought. _Does he still have feelings for me? _Embarrassed at the thought she touched her burning cheeks and rolled over on her stomach. She had broken up with Renjiro because she didn't feel the same caring love she felt when she loved Kiba...but she still wasn't sure if she loved Kiba as she did back then.

"Hey, this stuff works great...but I need some help."

Aiko sat up at his voice and glanced at Kiba. She blushed as she noticed he still didn't have his shirt on. Kiba smirked at Aiko's embarrassment.

"W-what do you need help on?" Aiko tried not to look at Kiba's finely toned body.

"I can't reach my back." Kiba complained as he handed Aiko the medicine. Aiko smiled as she took the jar from him. She sat behind him and began to apply the cream.

Aiko silently shook her head as she saw how poorly Kiba had applied the cream. She took a dab of the cream and slowly rubbed it on his back. She blushed at how warm is back was. Aiko carefully worked her up from his lower back to his shoulders. _This is really embarrassing... I'm touching Kiba's back and-- _Suddenly Kiba grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled her beside him. Aiko was caught by surprise as she was plopped next to him. Kiba dug a finger in the medical cream and gently rubbed it on her face. Just by his touch, Aiko felt her face turn red hot.

"You should use some for your face too..." Kiba said quietly. "Your pretty face..." Not sure what to do, Aiko sat beside him, dazed as he rubbed his fingers down blushing cheeks.

Kiba watched as the bruises slowly went away on Aiko's face. He noticed her blushing face and quickly pulled away. He turned away and blushed. _What did I just do? That was really thoughtless of me. She's too nice to tell me to stop... I just violated her. _Kiba couldn't hate himself more, but his body acted on his own.

"S-so what should we do with that missing-nins?" Kiba asked changing the subject. "Take them back to the village for questioning? Or should we question them?"

"Uhm..." Aiko shyly faced back toward Kiba. Aiko was confused. Did Kiba like her? Every time, he just pulled away. "I think we should take them to the village since they have been terrorizing our village's citizens.

"Okay... Ahhh, all that fighting made me hungry," Kiba complained.

"Ah, I think I have a snack...." Aiko dug into her bag. As she did Kiba smiled, remembering the times when Aiko would always go through that bag to pull out whatever Kiba wanted. "Here they are!" Aiko pulled out a container and opened it. Inside were sprinkled green cookies with the village's leaf symbol.

"....." Aiko stared at the cookies. It had been a habit of hers to make them every morning. Now as she looked at them, they reminded her of how Kiba had never eaten these cookies. How he had always thrown them away. Looking at them always made her sadden. A hand snatched the container that sat in her lap. Aiko stared at Kiba as he stuffed one cookie after another in his mouth.

"I'll...make up for all the cookies I haven't eaten!" Kiba exclaimed. He knew from her expression that she knew he never ate the cookies she had offered him. "I'll eat a billion of them if I have to." Kiba stuffed two more in his mouth.

Aiko smiled at him. _Kiba-kun...you probably have no idea how much this means to me...._

"Kiba-kun, you have crumbs..."Aiko unconsciously leaned forward to brush the crumbs around his mouth but instead she placed her hand on his marked cheek and lightly kissed him.  


* * *

_I THINK the next chapter will be the last. I haven't finished it yet, but I will be soon. I am almost done! Yaaayyy. Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger. (:_


	6. Chuunin: Part Four

_I'm surprised at how quickly I finished this! Yes, this is the last chapter! Enjoy! (I don't own Naruto!)_

* * *

Kiba didn't have a chance to react. Here was the girl he loved kissing him... with her warm lips on his, Kiba couldn't help but blush. This meant she liked him back right? Was she accepting his love? What was it? Aiko broke away from the kiss abruptly and stood up.

"Well, we should head back to the village now," Aiko said walking back into the forest. Kiba just stared at her as she walked away utterly confused.

_Is she just playing with me? What the heck! Why did she do something so confusing!?_

As Aiko walked into the forest, she blushed violently. She tasted cookie crumbs on her lips. _What did I just do? That was so...my body just acted on his own. I just...felt like kissing him. Oh god! Oh no, oh no! How will I face him again. I bet he saw how embarrassed I was when I escaped. _"Akamaru, what should I do?" Aiko asked staring at the dog guarding the still unconscious ninjas. Akamaru just gave a reassuring bark, but Aiko was still confused. She put her hand to her chest to try and calm her thumping heart while taking deep breaths. Aiko heard Kiba walk back into the woods and quickly pretended to observe the ninjas they had taken out earlier that day. One began to stir and Aiko punched him rather violently in the face, knocking him out again.

"So...we should get going," Kiba suggested as he pulled the straps of his backpack. He had put his shirt back on. Aiko stood up and nodded.

"How should we carry them?"

"Akamaru...?"

"Woof!"

* * *

The walk back to Konoha was very silent. When they had started the mission they had been so talkative...and now, they were at a loss of words. The two missing-nins were tied to Akamaru's back, their arms and legs dragging on the floor. Aiko was slightly worried but Kiba insisted it gave Akamaru a well needed work out. Akamaru led the way to Konoha while Kiba and Aiko walked behind him, keeping close watch of the thieves. As Kiba walked beside Aiko he couldn't help but glance at her every so often. He was so confused. She had kissed him hadn't she? Didn't that mean....? Kiba wasn't so sure.

_I have to confront her...again. I have to clear this up, this is way too awkward..._Kiba glanced again at Aiko. She seemed slightly dazed as she slowly walked by his side. _...I still love Aiko...I still do, as much as I did almost two years ago... _"Aiko, I love you." Surprised, Aiko turned her head toward him before he embraced her in a hug. He had longed to hold her like this for so many years. "Aiko, I still love! I still do. No matter how I think about it, I'm crazy in love with you as the day my confession was rejected." As Kiba's arms wrapped tighter Aiko's shoulders, she registered what had just happened. Here was Kiba's second confession. He still loved her, and he had for a long time... Kiba closed his eyes taking in Aiko's presence...Suddenly, pain was on his right cheek. He flashed his eyes open to realize that Aiko had punched up. Shocked, Kiba flew and landed a few feet away on the dirty path. "Wha--?" Akamaru barked as he turned around to see the action.

"You jerk! After what you did to me, you think you can just say you love me!? Huh!?" Aiko had suddenly switched personalities. Aiko walked toward the fallen Kiba and stared at the beast boy smugly, who lay on the ground in utter disbelief. This was not Aiko. "Do you know what I did every morning in that academy? What I did for you? And everyday, you rejected me. EVERYDAY. I only rejected you once! That's absolutely nothing in comparison. I cared for you!" Tears streamed down her face as she screamed her objections. "You think I can just accept you back whenever you feel like it?" She then became quiet. "I cared for you..." Kiba stared at Aiko. Had she gone bipolar? The sudden switch of personality stunned him in place. Other than Aiko trying to stifle her crying, it was silent. No birds or insects were heard in the large forest. As Aiko began to wipe her face with her hand, Kiba noticed the blood running down her arm. He quickly stood up.

"Aiko!" Kiba grabbed her wrist and undid the bandages wrapped her hand. _Its still cut up...the same as before. The wounds has just reopened! Didn't she say... _"You said you had your own jar of medical cream! You even showed it to me, so why..." Aiko snatched her throbbing hand away from Kiba.

"...I-it...was empty," Aiko looked away. "You needed it more than I did." Kiba was shocked. The girl who had just punched him in the face still cared for him...and always had. Even though she had exploded in anger, she continued to take care of him as she did so long ago. Kiba caught Aiko in another hug.

"Aiko...stop it...You've always cared for me...and you still do. You don't have to anymore. I know I was a jerk before. But I was a kid and I was an ignorant loser." Kiba spoke into Aiko's hair. "I...want to take care of you from now on. I'll make sure you have an umbrella on a rainy day. I'll be there to pick you up when you fall. I'll always be there when you're sad and when you're happy. I'll always stick by your side like you used to stick by mine..." Kiba let go of his embrace and looked carefully at Aiko. She slowly looked up at him as a silent tear rolled down her left eye.

"I-I...don't know anymore, Kiba-kun. A part of me tells me I still love you...and another part of me tells me not to... I'm not sure...to be honest."

"Th-then, why did you kissed me!?" Kiba was appalled.

"....I'm not sure...," Aiko again lost eye contact as she looked at the ground. She was obviously confused.

"Then let me make sure." Kiba smirked and gently placed his lips on her cold ones. His kiss got back Aiko's attention. His warm lips warmed her own as he pulled her close with his strong arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe and secure... It was a short kiss and he slowly pulled back. "Uhm....Well?" Kiba couldn't help but blush by his actions.

"....." Aiko was dazed as she looked up at the flustered Kiba. Now he averted his eyes away from her as he awaited her answer. She'd never seen him this way. He was always arrogant and full of confidence. Now...he looked so cute. Just seeing him lose confidence made her regain hers. She wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and smiled. Why hadn't she realized this before? The way he acts, always full of himself and determined... He always accepted his weaknesses and at times, lose his self-confidence. She loved the way he was slightly conceited and then, switched to that nervous shy puppy look.

"I liked it." And before Kiba could react she threw her arms around his pulled him into another kiss. "I was fooling myself," she said as she broke the kiss. She pressed her forehead against his. "I've always loved you, and I still do." As Kiba heard Aiko's confession he grinned, flashing his slightly fanged teeth. He wrapped his arms around Aiko's waste and spun her around in delight. He couldn't believe it. Kiba had finally scored the girl he had dreamed of having...for years. Aiko screamed in surprise and Kiba threw her in the air and caught her in a bridal style.

"You have no idea how happy I am," Kiba couldn't stop grinning. "I knew we'd eventually be together," he added arrogantly. He had regained his self confidence.

"Hmph. Well just so you know, I'm not going to do anything for you," Aiko said as she turned her face the other way in a snobbish manner, waving her slightly bloody hand in the air.

"Like I said, you don't have to," Kiba set Aiko back down on her feet and hugged her from behind, "'Cause I'm taking care of you from now on," Aiko shivered as Kiba's hot breath tickled her neck and blushed at his husky voice.

"Take care of me...?" Aiko turned back to face Kiba in question.

"As in I'll have my own special bag of things to give to you. And I'll always be by your side...just like how you were always beside mine,"

"Hmmm..." Aiko gently broke away from Kiba's embrace and walked a few steps ahead of Kiba, her back facing him. "In a way, we kind of switched, didn't we?" Aiko turned her face to look at Kiba and grinned.

"I guess so, but you'll still care for me, right?" Kiba took a few steps to grab hold of Aiko's uninjured hand.

"No way, we switched remember? And you said I don't have to care for you anymore." Aiko raised her left hand delicately and pushed Kiba's chest rather harshly, "Go away, you're so annoying,"

"Wha--?" Kiba pouted as he tried to grasp Aiko's hand once more, but she avoided his grasp and quickly walked ahead.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Aiko petted the dog as she continued her to walk down the path.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked with agreement as he sat patiently along the path.

"Aiikkooo!" Kiba whined as he ran to catch up beside Aiko where he belonged.

* * *

_I'm really happy with how it ended! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but as a one shot. Tell me opinions on that and how it ended! Thanks, hope everyone enjoyed this story, Switched. _


End file.
